WTF?
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: "Aku harus pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun," lirih Sakura masih belum berani tuk menoleh ke belakang tuk melihat Sasuke, karena air mata sudah mulai mengalir keluar dari bola mata zamrud itu, "aku harus tahu siapa orang tua kandungku. REPUBLISH


**WTF?**

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto._

_._

_._

_._

_SasuSaku/ Canon/ Rated K+/ Romance/. Fluff?( Maybe?)_

_._

_._

_._

Hening.

Hanya suara desau angin yang terdengar di sana, di gerbang Konoha pada tengah malam itu. Tampat dua _shinobi _remaja sedang berbicara serius.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus pergi," ucap remaja cantik berambut merah jambu itu, terlihat memunggungi Uchiha muda yang sedang mempertahankannya. Melarangnya untuk tidak pergi dari Konoha.

Sasuke sesaat mengernyit. Kemudian wajahnya kembali datar menatap lurus punggung Sakura yang hendak melangkah keluar dari gerbang Konoha. "Jangan bertindak bodoh. Sakura," desisnya.

"T-tapi aku harus pergi." Sakura menyahut dengan nada suara bergetar, berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak terjatuh saat ia akan melangkah untuk meninggalkan Konoha, secara diam-diam. Tapi kenapa Sasuke harus menahan dan perhatian padanya di saat ia akan pergi? Apa Sasuke takut kehilangannya?

Tapi... ini tidak mungkin, ini pasti lelucon atau mimpi. Karena di waktu yang lalu pemuda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai gadis pengganggu yang merepotkan.

"Jangan Sakura," timpal Sasuke kembali dengan suara datarnya. Kali ini ia berucap dengan nada memaksa.

"Aku harus pergi ke tempat Orochimaru, Sasuke-_kun," _ lirih Sakura masih belum berani tuk menoleh ke belakang tuk melihat Sasuke, karena air mata sudah mulai mengalir keluar dari bola mata _zamrud _itu, "aku harus tahu siapa orang tua kandungku. Apa benar orang tua kandungku bukan ninja dari Konoha? Aku harus mencaritahu jawabannya. Dan–" jeda sejenak, "—hanya Orochimaru yang tahu tentang kedua orangtuaku. Aku harus menemuinya."

Rahang Sasuke mendadak mengeras mendengar penuturan Sakura. _Dasar gadis bodoh!_ Bisa-bisanya dia termakan tipu muslihat si manusia ular Orochimaru, meninggalkan Konoha dan mencampakan sahabat-sahabatnya. Kakashi, Naruto, dan juga... dirinya.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya ketika gadis itu selangkah lagi akan keluar dari gerbang.

Air mata Sakura mengalir deras mendengar teriakan Sasuke. _Kenapa kauharus perhatian padaku di saat seperti ini Sasuke-kun? _Batin Sakura pilu. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke-_kun."_

"Sakura. Kalau kaupergi, aku juga ikut!" seru Sasuke mulai panik sembari menghampiri Sakura, menepuk pundak gadis itu dari belakang. _Well _sepertinya Sasuke mulai terlihat _Out of character._

"Tidak," sahut Sakura tegas sambil menoleh pada Sasuke, mencengkram erat pegangan ransel yang tersampir di punggungnya. Sasuke tersentak, entah kenapa hatinya begitu sesak melihat mata sembab Sakura. "Aku tidak mau merusak masa depanmu Sasuke-_kun. _Aku tidak mau kau menjadi _nuke-nin."_

"Aku ikut Sakura," desis Sasuke memaksa, sembari menatap tajam _kunoichi _ remaja di depannya.

"Tidak Sasuke-_kun,"_ Sakura buang muka, "ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu... akh sakit Sasuke-_kun,_ " rintihnya karena pegelangan tangannya dicengkram erat oleh Sasuke.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!" hardik Sasuke gusar, kian mencengkram erat pegelangan tangan mungil Sakura, seolah tak ingin gadis itu pergi dari Konoha.

"S-sakit Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi Sakura."

"S-Sakit Sasuke-_kun. _Aku harus pergi."

"Tidak."

"S-Sasuke-_kun."_

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke, "kau tidak boleh pergi," ucap Sasuke dengan nada memaksa, membuat kedutan semi permanen di kepala merah jambu Sakura muncul.

Bukan masalah penahanan dirinya oleh Sasuke sih, ia justru bahagia dengan penahanan itu, seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Sasuke. Tapi... apa pemuda itu tidak tahu kalau tangan mulusnya SAKIT? _Oh my God, Sasuke-kun apa kau tidak bisa memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan lembut?_

"Kau menyebalkan! Memangnya siapa kau berani menahanku? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku Uchiha Sasuke jadi kau tidak berhak menahanku," gusar Sakura membentak Sasuke keras, wajahnya memerah menahan sakit dan marah.

Cemberut permanen menghiasi wajah Sasuke ketika mendengar bentakan Sakura. Apa-apaan gadis ini? "Jadi aku bukan siapa-siapamu he?" cibir Sasuke dengan seringai sinisnya yang biasa.

"Ya kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau hanya rekan satu tim yang congkak bagiku!" geram Sakura emosi. Dengan kesal ia memelototi Sasuke yang masih mencengkram pegelangan tangannya.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menyeringai sadis.

"..."

"Kalau aku bukan siapa-siapamu –" Sasuke menghela nafas berat menatap Sakura, "—akan kubuat kau jadi siapa-siapaku."

"Eh?" bola mata Sakura membelalak lebar mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ikut aku," perintah Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kembali ke desa, menjauhi gerbang.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura bengong. Otak berkapasitas mediumnya sedang mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ke kantor _Hokage."_

" Untuk?"

"Menandatangani surat nikah. Kita akan menikah."

"_Wh__at __the f*ck_?" mata hijau Sakura membelalak lebar seolah ingin melompat keluar dari rongganya mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia tidak tuli kan?

"Dengan begitu aku punya hak untuk melarangmu keluar desa," jelasnya ringan dengan semburat merah muda samar mucul di pipinya. Masih menyeret Sakura yang bengong - karena otaknya lelet loading- ke kantor Hokage. Tanpa berpikir lebih dulu, bagaimana reaksi _Hokage ke empat _nantinya saat sepasang anak umur tiga belas tahun minta dinikahkan.

**Owari.**


End file.
